El búho blanco y el cuervo
by bkokocha
Summary: En uno de los paseos por el bosque de Mr. Gold en su ajustado traje negro, con mandil y pala en mano; un ángel le cae del cielo, desnudo y con dos enormes alas blancas. Incrédulo, la lleva a casa por curiosidad.
1. Chapter 1

"_El búho blanco y el cuervo"_

I

_En uno de los paseos por el bosque de Mr. Gold en su ajustado traje negro, con mandil y pala en mano; un ángel le cae del cielo, desnudo y con dos enormes alas blancas. Gold le presta el saco y ofrece llevarla al hospital. La pequeña le dice que no es necesario y le declara su amor, pues ha venido desde el cielo con la sola misión de salvar su alma. Incrédulo, la lleva a casa por curiosidad._

Si tuviera que elegir las razones, por las que este hombre salió de la espesura del bosque, vestido en traje sastre, mandil, con una pala y bastón en sus manos; tendrían que ser por supuesto relacionadas a las plantas. Quizás, gusto por la jardinería.

Por su complexión más bien menuda y los rasgos delicados, con dulces ojos cafés y nariz peculiar, sería poco probable sospechar en el significado de cierto líquido viscoso que recorría su mejilla. Entonces las razones se reducirían a un gusto por la cacería. Y me atrevo a afirmar, por la expresión tan risueña en su rostro, que había saboreado su presa con singular alegría.

Para Mr. Gold no era extraño pasearse por esos parajes. Eran preciosos. Con la humedad de la noche aún en las hojas de los árboles y los primeros rayos del sol despertando a las aves. Respiró profundamente. Con la mirada puesta en el firmamento gris y el verdor de los árboles, le fue imposible evitar notar las formas redondas, blancas y perfectas, que con un crujido del ramaje le cayeron del cielo.

¡Crack! ¡Frum! ¡Pomp!

A sus años, una caída de esas no era precisamente para reír. Pero cuando una criatura tan preciosa te mira con los ojos llenos de preocupación, lo único que puedes hacer es quizás, intentar al menos sonreír.

-¿Estás bien? –

Con una voz suave y unos ojos tan claros, las pestañas largas, mejillas redondas y los labios carmín; la criatura no podría ser más que llamada, _bella. _Un ángel sin duda… y de hecho. Pues aún deslumbrado por otras… características, no hubiera sido sencillo pasar por alto las dos enormes alas blancas que le crecían en la espalda desnuda.

En su pobre intento de conciliar con la realidad, la caballerosidad innata en Gold se puso de frente al dolor de su espalda y al sentido común.

-¿Usted está bien?

Que ligera se sentía su sonrisa.

En un momento que podría describirse como incómodo, la criatura notó que su peso no era poco y procedió a ponerse de pie. Gold tuvo que esperar un poco más para recuperar el aliento por completo. Tomando el bastón del suelo lodoso, la pequeña niña le extendió el brazo para ayudarlo a levantar.

Pequeña, era un buen adjetivo para describirla. Un poco más baja que Gold quién no era precisamente muy alto; era sorprendente la gracia que tenía para levantar sin esfuerzo sus dos extensiones blancas. Ya de pie, el cabello castaño resbaló por sus hombros y fue aún más evidente, que el adjetivo de "niña" pues, no precisamente.

De inmediato Gold procedió a desanudar el mandil verde y quitarse el saco, para con un poco de ingenio cubrir su lozana desnudez de frente. A pesar del frío, ella era cálida.

- ¿Gracias?

-No…no hay problema. – huir le cruzó por el pensamiento, pero pensó en el ridículo, si alguien se enteraba que el Oscuro Mr. Gold corría como gacela frente a una niña pequeña, aunque tuviera alas. - …una caída de este tipo, señorita, puede dejar heridas internas graves. Si usted desea puedo dejarla en el hospital. Mi auto no esta lejos y si me permite…

- ¡Oh!¿Heridas?

El tono de alarma en la voz de la joven no fue suficiente para ocultar el quejido de Gold, al sentir las pequeñas manos pasearse sobre el apretado traje. Auscultar sería el término elegante. Inclinando la cabeza, la joven colocó la oreja sobre su pecho para sentir el latido de su viejo y acelerado corazón.

-¡Detente, Cariño! - con ambas manos y un sonrojo poco común en él, la tomó firmemente de los hombros, poniendo distancia entre los dos. En su tono podía sentirse la molestia, que precedió a un silencio quizás incómodo. La pequeña le sonrío de nuevo.

-Te amo…

-… - …

- …te ame desde el instante que Dios te creo en este mundo, y te he adorado en cada soplo de la eternidad de tu presencia, incluso antes de que la semilla de ti fuera puesta. Eres tan precioso, bello y perfecto. Si pudieras percibirlo con la gracia del amor infinito que me envía a ti, entonces, podrías darte la oportunidad de luchar por el lugar que te corresponde en el Edén... El amor infinito me ha enviado para salvar la bondad de tu alma y llevarte al Paraíso.

-…-

La inocencia tan sincera y pura en su dulce rostro. La emoción y la pasión impregnadas al sonido de sus palabras, se extendían como ondas en el cuerpo; empujando con dulce firmeza, acariciando, traspasando y replegándose en sí mismas, con la misma facilidad con la que venían. ¡Gold juró en ese instante que el piso se marchaba de su lado junto con el juicio!

Tras su apasionado discurso, el ángel se le quedó mirando fijamente, intentando comprender su silencio, y continuó.

- Si me permites mostrarte por medio de este envase bendecido por Dios, que ninguna corrupción de la carne ni el pensamiento puede borrar la ino…

-Wu…-Levantando la mano, Gold trago saliva dos veces antes de continuar su intento de recuperar el dominio de su respiración. Estremecido por los espasmos que esta energía extraña le causaba - …silencio, por favor, solo… - ni siquiera intento terminar la frase.

Gold caminó lenta y pesadamente hasta darle la espalda a la criatura alada. Avanzó hacia donde iniciaba la vereda. Un instante después el ángel extendió las alas para emprender el vuelo, pero ante la imposibilidad de elevarse por las copas de los árboles, terminó por correr detrás de él, arrastrando hojas, piedras y lodo con las puntas de las alas.

"No va a ser tan sencillo" pensó Gold, "meter tantas plumas dentro del Cadillac".


	2. Chapter 2

II

Si alguien hubiera cuestionado su capacidad para estar en contacto con la realidad, sin duda Gold hubiera aceptado que no estaba en sus cinco. Sin embargo, tras la breve caminata hasta el auto, sólo se le ocurrió abrir la puerta del reluciente Cadillac negro.

El bello ángel le miraba atentamente. ¿Tendría sentido para este ser una explicación de lo que era la acción de sentarse? Mientras Gold aún pensaba en iniciar su clase de "sentarse con decoro y gracia", el ángel se acercó a la puerta e intentó entrar; y tras golpearse la frente y luego las alas con el marco de la puerta, la pequeña comprendió de inmediato que tanta extensión de su existencia no entraría dentro de un espacio tan limitado. Sacudiendo la espalda, las dos enormes alas se desvanecieron dejando a la menuda niña digna de un paseo por el Edén, pues en algún punto de la caminata la chaqueta de mil dólares se le había quedado olvidada a la criatura, vaya problema.

No era realista pasear por la avenida principal con una joven desnuda. Aún siendo tan temprano, la vida en Storybrooke no era precisamente muy agitada y en un pueblo tan pequeño, los chismes corren con soltura. No es que a Gold le importara mucho, menos con una compañía tan deseable; pero en su opinión, no era lo mismo ser "el maldito desgraciado" del pueblo, a ser "el viejo rabo verde".

Con una exhalación en molestia salió del auto y caminó hacia la cajuela buscando en sus bolsillos las llaves del auto y las introdujo en la cerradura. El ángel le observaba aún de pie, frente a la portezuela.

Ven . – La llamó moviendo la mano.

La pequeña tambaleó los primeros pasos antes de encontrar un punto de equilibrio. Ahora que ya no cargaba con el peso de sus dos enormes alas, avanzó con gracia extraña hasta donde estaba Gold, quién le extendió una camisa almidonada de color púrpura. Eso sería suficiente para cruzar la ciudad sin generar mucho interés de los curiosos. Sin embargo, el ángel se le quedó de nuevo, mirando fijamente hasta que logró sacarle otro sonrojo; tuvo que aclararse la garganta y con el bastón bajo el brazo, comenzó a abrir los botones de la camisa.

Para ser su primer "baile" la coordinación fue de lo más razonable. La primera vez Gold le levantó el brazo para meterlo dentro de la manga y tocándole la espalda la hizo darse la vuelta. El ángel no aguantó una risilla rompiendo con el ánimo incómodo, y enseguida por sí misma, metió el otro brazo dentro de la otra manga. Tímido por primera vez en muchos años, la miró a los ojos para pedir permiso, pero ante la falta de respuesta con mano indecisa tomó la tela cerrando uno a uno los botones e intentando con todas sus fuerzas, ignorar el roce de la piel debajo de sus manos ya temblorosas.

Cuando por fin cerró la puerta del auto, el hombre exhaló el peso del mundo. Mirando a la pequeña que jugaba con la tela y los botones, no tuvo más remedio que reírse muy por dentro.

Ahora sin las alas, el aire de cuento de hadas se perdía un poco y frente de sí, tendría a una joven de quizás veintitantos años, o incluso, tragó saliva, menos. Menudita pero de apariencia fuerte y con mejillas sonrosadas. Su largo cabello color avellana caía formando pequeñas ondas, que se habían quedado atrapadas dentro de la camisa. Gold acercó una mano cautelosa y con decisión, sacó los mechones para acomodarlos detrás de sus orejas; el ángel le atrapó la mano de un movimiento, y asustado, pensando haberla ofendido, intentó balbucear una disculpa, pero la pequeña simplemente se quedó observando con curiosidad la piedra azul del gran anillo de oro macizo en su dedo anular.

Un momento después, exhalando alivio y con la mano devuelta, introdujo la llave en el encendido. Al estruendo del ruido del motor, la joven dio un brinco sobre él como un animalito salvaje, clavándole las uñas en el cuello y pecho mientras con los preciosos ojos azules le miraba suplicante.

Con su mejor mueca tranquilizadora, Gold apagó el motor para intentar explicarle el funcionamiento de esta maquinaria humana. Cuando terminó con su resumen acerca de los inicios históricos del motor y las ventajas de los modelos viejos, la miró mientras ella parecía acomodar toda la información. Asintió pensativa.

Se parece a las trompetas del señor cuando se enoja, pero es… diferente - le dijo la pequeña con su suave voz de acento extraño.

-Puedes cubrirte las orejas si quieres, a…mm…así. - Ella obedeció. – El sonido disminuye – continuó – porque evitas que las ondas de sonido...- y continuó su explicación mientras el ángel jugaba con este nuevo descubrimiento, cubriendo y descubriendo sus pequeñas orejas. Cuando terminó, con un gesto le advirtió antes de mover la llave en el encendido. Ella asintió de nuevo y se acomodó agarrada fuertemente de uno de sus viejos brazos, mientras con la otra mano se tapaba una oreja.

Con la pequeña a su lado, Mr. Gold dio el recorrido más corto en su memoria, desde las afueras de la ciudad, pasando por la calle principal, hasta su residencia en los barrios altos de Storybrooke.

En algún punto del camino Gold comenzó a sonreír sin darse cuenta. Lo notó de manera casi accidental, cuando el hormigueo del brazo se extendió al pecho y llegó hasta la boca como cosquillas ligeras, que tenían su parecido a la alegría. Pero no estaba del todo seguro, incluso, cuando tuvo que morderse el labio para no echar de carcajadas. ¿Ángeles?, ¿Amor?, ¿Estaría enloqueciendo? Quizás. Pero no todos los días uno pierde la razón para ver criaturas tan bellas, que se sienten tan reales, ¡que te toman del brazo sin temblar y te miran con adoración!

Al apagar el motor, dudó un instante en despertar a su bella acompañante del más pacífico sueño que jamás hubiera visto.

-Señorita eh…mmm - buena pregunta – señorita ángel, ya llegamos a… a mi casa.

En una escena digna de muchos comentarios en la cafetería de la Abuela, Gold imaginó lo que estaría en boca de todo el pueblo el resto del día:

"Supiste que vieron al viejo Mr. Gold acompañado de una muy joven dama, apenas vestida con una camisa que obviamente no era suya y quien tras estirarse sensualmente le rodeó en brazos para susurrarle al oído un "Te amo".

"¡Pobrecilla, tan joven y en manos de un viejo tan terrible!"

"Quién pensaría que a sus años, ¿Cuántos tiene?, aún tendría ganas de…."

Demonios. ¿Por qué diablos no se estacionó al frente? A pesar de todo quizás, el mote de "viejo rabo verde" no parecía tan terrible.


	3. Chapter 3

III

La ocupación de Mr. Gold no era un misterio para nadie de este pueblo. Con una tienda de antigüedades ubicada en la avenida principal de Storybrooke y su cobro de múltiples y elevadas rentas; era de todos bien sabido que su ocasional trabajo nocturno, era más bien por el placer que encontraba en los juegos de tortura y el dolor ajeno. Pero nadie se quejaba. Digamos que todo pueblo requiere al menos de uno que esté dispuesto a encargarse de los ocasionales trapos sucios. Desde esta perspectiva, Mr. Gold era el orgulloso encargado de dar un servicio bien apreciado a la comunidad de Storybrooke.

Por supuesto, el anterior pensamiento era una broma para sí mismo y rió en silencio. Cuando se le acabó la gracia optó por hacer varias listas mentales de sus múltiples colecciones de antigüedades de acuerdo a su precio y su origen. Después de eso hizo lo mismo con todos sus deudores en el pueblo y continúo por dar un repaso a todos los sobrenombres, pronunciables e inenarrables, que se había ganado a lo largo de estos años.

De entre todos "La Bestia" era su favorito. Pensaba en ello cuando su estómago hizo un sonido extraño que le hizo preguntarse, sinceramente, si realmente se merecía tal apelativo.

Recordó que esa misma mañana al llegar a casa, cerró los ojos esperando a que se desvaneciera lo último de este pequeño sueño al poner un pie fuera del auto. Al tocar el piso aún estaba ahí con sus labios rosas. Aparentemente este estado de pérdida de razón iba durar un poco más que el camino a casa. Fue entonces, al abrir la puerta del pasajero que decidió, siendo que de cualquier manera ya había enloquecido, que al menos le gustaría disfrutarlo.

Extendió la mano como un caballero rancio, y el ángel sin dudarlo, la tomó para salir del auto. Caminaron sin soltarse hasta la puerta de entrada a la cocina y tras abrir la puerta la invitó a pasar con una reverencia bastante exagerada para la época; y sí que la felicidad que le invadía no le dio a su viejo cuerpo para aliviar el dolor: le dolieron los codos y pecho que habían soportado la caída, la espalda que había aguantado la emplumada carga y por supuesto, la vieja pierna torcida.

El ángel caminó con confianza por los pisos cubiertos de alfombras persas; al encontrar un jarrón lleno de flores secas, acercó la nariz aspirando el perfume, hasta que su propio estornudo la asustó profundamente. Tras este pequeño susto y una vez recobrada la confianza, continuó su camino por la cocina, observando cada uno de los artefactos que encontraba. Pocas cosas no pasaron por la inspección de las pequeñas manos. Todo parecía nuevo ante sus ojos, pero nada atrapaba su atención por mucho tiempo.

En otros casos, tal husmeo especialmente de clientes mañosos, hubiera sido por demás irritante. Pero considerando la "naturaleza" de su invitado y el dolor en incremento; Gold dejó que la pequeña jugueteara a su gusto y tras cerrar la puerta por la que habían entrado, se sentó en el sillón de piel café de la sala.

Él observaba mientras la pequeña jugaba con la punta de la mesa, tocando continuamente la textura de la unión de la madera vieja; poco después se concentró en los colores iridiscentes de los vasos de cristal y en las pequeñas tazas del juego de té en la alacena; la trama de las alfombras y los adornos de los marcos de los cuadros.

Fue hasta un rato después, cuando Gold descansaba la cabeza en el respaldo y se tanteaba las costillas que le daban lata, que la escuchó lanzar un gritito de asombro. Él se incorporó lo más pronto que pudo y la encontró frente al espejo que daba a las escaleras.

El ángel tocaba con asombro su reflejo. Examinó su rostro, rozando con las yemas de los dedos sus mejillas, alrededor de sus grandes ojos azules y por los labios rosados; al abrir la boca, jugó con la lengua y los dientes y se erizó al tocar el paladar. Continuó con el cabello castaño, acariciándolo y enredándolo entre sus dedos; al llegar a la clavícula luchó con la ropa y él se acercó para ayudarla e instantes después la camisa estaba en el piso, revelando los dos suaves senos que el ángel acarició, apretó y pesó, hasta que los pezones rosados estuvieron en punta. Satisfecha, observó sus manos pasar por sus costillas, bajando hasta encontrar el pequeño ombligo que se llevó su atención.

Mirando alegremente a Gold, mientras hundía un dedo en la pequeña depresión, le extendió la mano y lo invitó a tocar. Él apenas asintió con una sonrisa chueca en el rostro, triste al admitirse que lo que sea que se hubiera despertado en él tendría que esperar un poco más, porque quizás, sí necesitaba un viaje al hospital. Pero con el temor de acabar atado en el pabellón mental, optó por tomar el doble de sus pastillas. Con dolor de espíritu y cuerpo, dejó a su invitada en su aventura y subió las escaleras como pudo.

En su habitación, una gran cama lo esperaba. Colocando su bastón junto a la mesa de noche, tomó su piyama de seda azul y se desvistió lentamente; sólo pudo abrocharse la camisa, pues el pantalón le requeriría inclinarse y eso por ahora era un no definitivo. Levantó la pesada colcha, se acomodó y cerró los ojos, y mientras escuchaba el correteo de un lado a otro en el piso inferior susurró: "Ojalá estés aquí cuando despierte".

Apenas había conciliado el sueño cuando sintió un peso sobre la cama. Él la miró moverse y acomodar la cabeza en su viejo y aún adolorido pecho, con una expresión tan dulce, tan pura, tan bella. Sus largas pestañas se doblaban hacia arriba, mientras que sus labios dejaban una pequeña abertura, como invitando a un beso profundo.

Él no se movió ni un centímetro ni se atrevió a sentir ningún dolor, aún cuando la tenía encima suyo, desnuda, cálida, y apenas separada por el edredón y las delgadas sábanas. Lo hizo porque algo parecido a la vergüenza burbujeaba por debajo de sus capas gruesas y casi endurecidas, de indecencia. ¡Por supuesto que aún le quedaba! Vamos, había ciertas normas que ni él, se atrevería a cruzar a menos que, y Dios como testigo, el diablo le tentase con demasiada insistencia.

Para no bajar la vista y contemplarla minuciosamente, contó las grietas de la madera en el techo, realizó múltiples listas, e intentó ocultar los incómodos sonidos de su estómago que ya comenzaban a hacer eco por la casa para el mediodía.

_Aparentemente los ángeles duermen mucho y lo hacen profundo._

Sacando una mano de la pesadas colchas, cuidadosamente rozó con la punta de los dedos la frágil columna vertebral que marcada en suaves elevaciones, llegaba hasta la elegante línea que dividía sus dos nalgas. Al sentir el tanteo, el ángel cambió de posición, colocando el peso de la delgada pierna de manera dolorosa sobre el frágil bulto apenas firme bajo las sábanas. ¿Justicia divina? Él tuvo que moverla con la mano y después, haciendo caso a su olvidado pudor, metió la mano bajo la sábana para reiniciar las listas mentales de sus más preciadas posesiones.

Suspiró.

Igual y no era una alucinación o algo por el estilo, las enfermedades mentales nunca habían existido en su familia; pero la idea de visitar temprano al Dr. Hopper se instaló un buen rato dentro de sus planes una vez que esto dejara de ser tan…ameno.

La mañana pasó por su ventana, torpe en conciliar el sueño y deseando con todas sus fuerzas alargar esta extraña jugarreta de su perturbada, aunque no tanto, pero sí vieja mente.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Habrá sido la mezcla de pastillas con lo pacífico del ambiente o quizás, aún frente a su desdén a admitirlo, el cansancio de sus años, lo que le permitió a Mr. Gold quedarse dormido profundamente, hasta que gritos lo despertaron de su sueño.

De inmediato tomó su bastón negro de mango dorado en defensa. No era su única, pero sí su arma preferida; una extensión de sí mismo práctica y resistente para enseñarles a los idiotas que se atrevían a desafiarlo el precio de su insensatez. Se levantó de la cama con cautela y abriendo el cajón de su cómoda sacó una pequeña pistola; comprobando que tenía balas, quitó el seguro y caminó con sigilo hacia las escaleras. Tratando de no hacer ruido con el bastón sobre la madera vieja, descendió los escalones.

El sonido de pisadas se alejaba y acercaba, mientras el "invitado" corría de un lado a otro quebrando algunas cosas a su paso. Era apenas un ladrón. Un idiota que creyéndolo indefenso y burlándose de su fama, había entrado ante la oportunidad que ofrecía un viejo inválido y solo, en una casa con muchos objetos valiosos.

Con decisión Gold se acercó hacia la entrada de la sala y con un movimiento rápido apuntó el arma.

-¿Ángel?

Con la cabeza alta y los brazos tensos para atacar, el ángel miró a un desconcertado Gold que aún apuntaba el arma amenazante. La pequeña bajó sus hermosas alas blancas mientras con los ojos llenos de un brillo extraño le miraba fijamente.

-Él señor nos ha enseñado a ser compasivos pero inmisericordes con nuestros enemigos.

Con un tono de gravedad en su voz y con las manos en un jarrón de dinastía sabrá el señor el siglo pero costaría más que tu cabeza; él ángel procedió a dejarlo caer sobre la espalda de un aturdido extraño quien tendido sobre el piso, inconsciente desde hacía rato, era rodeado de astillas de jarrones rotos, algunas cabezas de estatuas en pedazos, la nueva colección de tazas inglesas y varios tenedores de plata cercanos a salva sea la parte.

El invitado inesperado era un hombre alto, muy alto y joven. Gold se acercó y ayudado de su bastón, levantó la cabeza del incauto. Era Gastón French, el hijo adoptivo de un florista del cual no recordó nombre, pero quién recientemente había sido presa de un pago atrasado y por el cual había dado en garantía su propia tienda. Tras unos meses los altos intereses se habían comido toda esperanza de recuperar alguna vez su patrimonio.

- Quería tomar tu vida con sus manos y quise mostrarle la bondad del señor, pero simplemente no deseaba escuchar, porque está cubierto del dolor que nubla la razón. ¡Pero la ira de los justos es invencible si el necio no escucha con el corazón! ¡Tu vida solo le pertenece al señor mi Dios y su ira se impartirá contra tus enemigos…!

La carcajada sonora de Gold hizo eco por toda la casa hasta que él mismo se sorprendió de escucharse después de tanto tiempo. ¡Quién habría esperado que Dios protegiera al mismo diablo de sus enemigos! Él ángel se le quedó mirando intrigado, cuando él tomó una de sus pequeñas manos y la besó suavemente en la pequeña palma.

-_Mi pequeña heroína, usted me ha salvado._

¿Qué fascinación extraña recorrió el rostro de la pequeña niña? Quizás una mezcla de incertidumbre con alegría, acompañadas del más tierno mordisco a su labio inferior. La pequeña se lanzó a sus brazos y él sólo acertó a poner el bastón en el piso para equilibrarse.

Con voluntad sobrehumana, la tomó de los hombros y se desprendió de su lado, para apuntar la pistola a la cabeza del muchacho.

- No – dijo le ángel.

Extendiendo un ala, la pequeña se interpuso entre el joven Gastón y Mr. Gold, quién lamiéndose los labios, ladeó la cabeza en interrogante.

- ¿No?

Sus enormes ojos azules, unos instantes atrás llenos de algo parecido al amor, ahora se clavaban en él con un gesto de ultimátum que haría temblar hasta al más fuerte de los hombres y las bestias.

- No. – Repitió con decisión el ángel – Mi espada ha impartido justicia y te he dado la victoria. ¿Para qué derramar sangre si la justicia ya fue dada a ti? – Tomando el arma en sus manos, continuó - Estar enamorado del dolor te hace creer que no mereces la luz del perdón. ¿Por qué no amas a través de este cuerpo a la infinita bondad de quien me envió para perdonarte?... Prométeme que no lastimarás a nadie. Prométemelo y entonces Dios me permitirá quedarme contigo y guiarte en tu camino al cielo.

Con una pequeña con la peligrosa habilidad de dejar a cualquier animal sin ganas de morder ni dientes, Gold estaba perdido. A pesar de ello, le tomó un poco más que voluntad asentir y sacar a rastras el cuerpo de Gastón French por la puerta de la cocina, sorteando el auto y el pasto, hasta dejarlo incómodamente encerrado en la caseta de herramientas cercana al jardín delantero. Tras cerrar el pequeño candado de la puerta, dio por término a la situación y entró de nuevo a la casa donde la pequeña había seguido todos sus movimientos con la mirada.

- Ahora tendremos que llamar al Sheriff- le dijo – imaginó que su sorpresa será del doble de la mía.

Usando el teléfono azul de la cocina, tuvo que hacer memoria para recordar el número de la estación y apenas un timbrazo le llevó informar, ¡Oh sorpresa!, la necesidad de asistencia debido a que un delincuente había entrado a su casa.

Tras colgar, él ángel se acercó para tomarlo de la mano y llevó su mano hasta su mejilla donde refugió una pequeña sonrisa. Él apenas pudo sonreír, al verla tan orgullosa de su proceder y lleno de esta nueva emoción que lo elevó, hasta que el incómodo sonido de su estómago vacío le hizo regresar a tierra.

- ¿Almorzamos? – le dijo carraspeando la vergüenza.

Dejando el desorden de la sala para después y casi corriendo para tomar una pequeña sartén que colgaba de la cocina, ella lo seguía de cerca. Él parecía diestro en la cocina y a pesar de su cojera, se movía con confianza de un lado a otro, invadido de una nueva energía extraña. Del refrigerador sacó un cartón de huevos y un paquete con tocino. Su invitada no pudo evitar acercarse con curiosidad para abrir la puerta y él le mostró de buena gana "la magia" de conservar los alimentos.

_- ¿Qué comen los ángeles en el cielo? – preguntó Gold con auténtica curiosidad. _

Más su pregunta quedó sin respuesta, cuando golpes violentos en la puerta principal retumbaron por toda la casa.

- que eficientes – le dijo al ángel mientras apagaba el fuego de la estufa – supongo que creyeron hablaba de mí. Mr. Gold escondió una pequeña sonrisa pícara

Con gran galantería le pidió la mano a la pequeña para guiarla a través de las escaleras y de nuevo hasta su habitación; donde tras sentar a la pequeña en la enorme cama con cuidado de no lastimar sus blancas alas, le pidió que se quedara muy quieta. Ella se puso de pie y lo siguió, y fue solo tras prometerle que volvería pronto, que logró tranquilizarla para cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Cuando bajó las escaleras de regreso, Gold lo hizo con mañosa lentitud, aún cuando los golpes iban en aumento y el timbre era tocado como si se tratara de un juguete.

- ¡Gold! Gritó una voz femenina desde afuera. - ¡Gold, responde o tiro la puerta!

Sin inmutarse, tomó el picaporte y abrió, esbozando su más oscura sonrisa.

- Sheriff Swan, Mr. Nolan – les dijo mientras les invitaba a pasar – Bienvenidos. ¡Qué eficiente se ha vuelto el servicio en estos días!

-Llamaste a la estación denunciando a un intruso – con una voz fuerte, la Sheriff Swan tenía la misma cantidad de belleza y brusquedad escondidas tras un matorral de cabello rubio platinado; su acompañante, Mr. Nolan, revelaba la misma brusquedad, aunque menos perspicacia que su jefa.

- Por supuesto, por aquí – Mientras Mr. Gold los guiaba desde la puerta principal hacia la sala; fue obvio para ambos policías, que la casa estaba llena de un aire lúgubre: La poca luz que apenas pasaba por los vitrales de las ventanas y las extrañas antigüedades que colgaban de todas partes, acompañaban al polvo que se acumulaba en algunos rincones y al extraño y persistente crujido de la madera vieja de los pisos superiores.

- Sin duda las cosas se parecen a sus dueños – expresó con tono divertido la Sheriff mientras inspeccionaba alrededor.

- Así parece – le respondió Mr. Nolan, con menos entusiasmo.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, fue evidente por el desorden, que antes de su llegada había sucedido un forcejeo.

- ¿Que sucedió?- mientras la Sheriff revisaba el desorden, Mr. Nolan tomaba nota en una libreta amarilla del relato de Mr. Gold, quién con gran soltura les inventó el cuento de cómo se había sorprendido de encontrar al joven Mr. French…

- ¿Gastón French?- sin esconder la sorpresa Emma levantó por fin la vista del piso – ¡lo hemos estado buscando desde esta mañana! ¿Qué sucedió con él? ¿Qué le hiciste Gold? – Sin disimular la tensión en sus miradas, Emma miró cojear a Gold hasta la puerta principal. El ruido en los pisos superiores iba en aumento, y temeroso de levantar sospechas y dar explicaciones lógicas acerca de su invitada, los guió por la puerta principal.

- Por aquí, Miss Swan. -

Bajando los escalones, atravesaron el jardín frontal, hasta llegar a la pequeña caseta de madera, apenas escondida por unos gruesos arbustos verdes. Para su sorpresa y el evidente desconcierto de Mr. Gold, la puerta de madera estaba abierta y el candado roto, mientras que pequeñas gotas de sangre en el piso parecían guiar hacia la calle.

-Parece que ha escapado, pero no ileso- sin ocultar su sonrisa, Mr. Gold respondió a la intimidante mirada de la Sheriff con un encogimiento de hombros – tenía que defenderme – le dijo, y levantando el bastón del piso la miró de nuevo – solo lo maltraté un poquito.

La Sheriff tornó los ojos. Mientras Mr. Nolan inspeccionaba la evidencia, Emma sacó el celular de su pantalón y marcó el número de la estación.

- ¿Rubi? Llama a Graham y dile que cambie el reporte de Gastón French a "fugitivo". Sí, seguro…está bien, pero no lo dejes jugar con el programa de registro, el otro día…

Mr. Nolan observaba de reojo a Mr. Gold, quien miraba el daño a sus arbustos con mayor preocupación que la sangre seca que manchaba el piso, apenas perceptible, pero indicativo del castigo que seguramente le había propinado al pobre joven. Notando su mirada, Gold le respondió con un gesto sarcástico a un ya nervioso Mr. Nolan quién se preguntaba si era por costumbre o por malicia.

Era de todos bien sabido que atravesarse por el camino de la "Bestia" y sus posesiones, simplemente no tenía un buen desenlace. Mr. Nolan se levantó del piso nervioso por el futuro del joven, cuando escuchó detrás de sí el chirrido de una puerta abrirse.

Apenas dio una ojeada hacia atrás, cuando de inmediato miró a Mr. Gold con cierta sorpresa, casi susto en los ojos. Cuando Gold volteó intrigado, vio con espanto que la pequeña desnuda y alada los observaba fuera de la casa, desde lejos. Al notarlos tan tensos, la Sherrif de inmediato dejó el teléfono para mirar lo que había sucedido, y ni un instante le tomó comprender la situación. Mirando a Mr. Nolan con malicia, volteó los ojos y hecho una carcajada.

-No creí que creyeras en tonterías. – le dijo a su compañero - Nos retiramos entonces, Gold.

Gold apenas la miró con ojos abiertos como platos, mientras Mr. Nolan, avergonzado, se adelantó en el camino al auto. Emma tuvo que tomar del brazo a Gold para llamar su atención y le dijo en tono amenazante.

- No me interesan tus hobbies extraños Gold, pero si haces algo fuera de la ley, te voy a encontrar, así que mantén a raya tus perversidades porque voy a estar pendiente. – con una última mirada en dirección a la puerta, la Sherrif se dirigió a la patrulla, donde Mr. Nolan la esperaba y con prisa, arrancaron el motor del auto y se alejaron por la calle.

- No una perversidad, todo lo contrario Miss. Swan, es un ángel. Un ángel… de verdad…- murmuró para sí.

Gold tuvo que sentarse en el piso. Aparentemente no estaba…tan loco. Realmente había una pequeña niña desnuda en su casa y para la poca imaginación de sus invitados, lo habían creído un depravado cumpliendo sus fantasías de llegar al cielo con una jovencita.

¡Pero qué diablos él iba a hacer ahora! Las tuercas sonaban demasiado oxidadas en su cabeza y no sabía cómo explicarse que alguien lo quisiera en el cielo. Ni siquiera hincarse a rezar pudo, primero por su pierna y segundo ¡porque no tenía idea de cómo demonios se hacía una oración!

-¿Has hecho algo malo? – le preguntó la pequeña niña desnuda se acercó a él con ojos inquietos.

Interrumpido en sus pensamientos y él pánico él la miró hincarse a su lado.

-Dependerá de a quien le preguntes…- y riendo con todo el corazón, las palabras "Viejo verde" se le cruzaron por la cabeza.


End file.
